


Две комнаты

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Сильнее всего о потерянном брате напоминает его комната.





	1. Красная комната

Регулус крался по коридору, словно вор. Он и чувствовал себя преступником. Ведь если его поймают, то наказания не избежать. И потому он затаил дыхание и ступал как можно тише. Наконец, он достиг своей цели – двери комнаты, что располагалась напротив его собственной. Он опустил ручку, толкнул дверь и ступил внутрь. 

Эта комната выбивалась из общего убранства дома №12 на площади Гриммо. Нет, стены были обиты тем же зеленым шелком, что и в спальне Регулуса. И мебель здесь стояла абсолютно такая же. Но Сириус, которому эта комната не так давно принадлежала, не был бы собой, если бы не боролся с этим. Часть западной стены была заклеена плакатами со статичными изображениями: автомобилей, мотоциклов, каких-то неизвестных Регулусу музыкантов и просто девушек в бикини. Это был своего рода плевок всей семье – маггловские картинки в доме Блэков! Рассказать кому, не поверит. Мама была в ярости, но ей так и не удалось от всего этого избавиться. Регулус даже восхитился способностям брата: заклятие вечного приклеивания – это очень высокий уровень магии. Почему-то Регулус жил в уверенности, что Сириус не был настолько умен. Иначе как объяснить, что он не состоял в клубе профессора Слизнорта? Да и родители часто пеняли ему на все подряд. И совершенно неудивительно, что Сириус отыгрался на столь любимой матерью классической слизеринской расцветке. 

Он развесил по всей комнате гриффиндорские знамена и упорно перекрашивал даже ковры и покрывало на постели из зеленого в цвет своего факультета. Регулус сел на кровать и провел по покрывалу рукой – мягкое и слегка колючее. Он поднял взгляд на одно из знамен, на нем золотом было вышито «Вперед, львы!» Регулус вспомнил, как брат размахивал им на матче, и почувствовал укол ревности. Он вновь ощутил эту обиду, что жгла его на матчах Слизерин-Гриффиндор, когда Сириус сидел на трибуне со своими оборвышами-друзьями и болел за свой факультет. А на Регулуса он смотрел лишь как на вражеского ловца. И если тот ловил снитч, то рассерженно орал вместе со всей своей трибуной. И это разбивало сердце. Поначалу. Потом Регулус привык. 

Под знаменем был приклеен снимок – Сириус и его компания. Настоящие придурки, как считал Регулус, как утверждал Северус, как говорил весь Слизерин. Но эти придурки отчего-то стали брату ближе, чем вся его семья. Ближе, чем Регулус. 

Он отвернулся и почувствовал, что от неуместной расцветки в глазах зарябило. Все такое красное, непривычное для этого дома. Регулус зажмурился и опрокинулся на кровать.

– Зачем ты убежал? – просил он пустую комнату и тут же прикусил язык. В этом доме даже у стен есть уши. Мать не позволяла упоминать имени старшего сына и заходить в его комнату. Словно Сириус был выжжен не только на семейном древе, но и из ее сердца. Прознай мама, что Регулус тоскует по нему, непременно высечет. 

И, словно повинуясь его опасениям, дверь в комнату скрипнула. Регулус настороженно замер, но, увидев низенькую ушастую фигурку Кричера, расслабился. 

– Мистер Регулус, вам сюда нельзя, – тихо сказал домовик.

– Знаю, – ответил юноша, но не двинулся с места.

– Мистер Регулус...

– Кричер, я просто хочу побыть здесь немного, пока она не переделала комнату.

Эльф замолчал. Регулус слышал его сопение в углу.

– Ну, проходи же! – нетерпеливо сказал он и махнул рукой в сторону кресел. – Сядь вон там.

Кричер недоверчиво посмотрел на ближайшее к нему кресло.

– Я приказываю, – устало добавил Регулус.

Эльф медленно подошел к креслу и забрался на мягкую подушку.

– Вам не стоит ходить в комнату бывшего брата, – вновь заговорил он. 

– Не называй его бывшим! – резко ответил Регулус.

– Но ведь он изгнан, значит, бывший, – невозмутимо отозвался домовик.

– Это не так, – смягчился Регулус и продолжил, – он все еще Блэк и он твой хозяин. Неважно, что сказала мама.

Кричер замолчал, и Регулус даже приподнялся, чтобы взглянуть на него. Домовик выглядел сбитым с толку. Его можно было понять: легко запутаться, когда хозяева дают разные указания. А ведь от правильности трактовки зависело то, кому Кричер должен служить. Впрочем, Регулус не собирался ему помогать разбираться. Он снова уронил голову на покрывало и уставился в потолок, такой же, как и в его комнате. Даже паутинка в углу с похожим узором.

– Как ты думаешь, что он делал на каникулах? – спросил Регулус. – Мы общались так мало в последние годы. В школе он меня избегал, а дома торчал здесь или удирал в город.

– Он читал книги или писал друзьям, – ответил эльф. – Кричер часто слышал уханье сов, доносящееся из его комнаты.

Регулус сжал губы. Опять эти его проклятые гриффиндорские дружки! Лучше было и не знать. Слишком больно и обидно осознавать, что даже дома, когда родной брат в комнате напротив, Сириус выбирал их.

– Он был тут как тюрьме, да? – сдавленно спросил Регулус

– Он был неблагодарным мальчишкой! – возмущенно сказал домовик. – Ваша матушка все для него делала, а он разбил ей сердце.

Регулус не нашелся, что на это ответить, и потому молча рассматривал паутинку. 

– Оставь меня, Кричер, – наконец, тихо сказал он, – это приказ.

Эльф недовольно засопел, и Регулус услышал хлопок – домовик исчез.

Он вновь оглядел комнату – все такое вызывающе красное. Даже глаза защипало. Интересно, в гриффиндорских общежитиях так же больно глазам? Регулус свернулся в калачик и прикрыл веки. Почему-то легче не стало. Он зажмурился сильнее, втянул носом воздух и тут же чихнул от попавшей пыли. Наверно, здесь не убирали с самого отъезда Сириуса. Регулус потянул на себя край покрывала, завернувшись в него, словно в кокон. Ему совсем не хотелось сейчас уходить из этой комнаты. Возможно, потому, что больше он не осмелится переступить ее порог. Регулус лежал долго-долго, пока не задремал. И краем сознания он успел подумать, что никогда прежде не спал в гриффиндорской спальне.


	2. Зеленая комната

Сириус бродил по вновь опустевшему дому. Еще вчера он был наполнен голосами семьи Уизли и Гарри, а сегодня пространство сковала тишина. Если прислушаться, можно услышать тихое ворчанье Кричера в матушкиной спальне и царапанье когтей Клювокрыла. Сириусу не хватало общения, людей вокруг. Он не знал, когда будет очередное собрание Ордена. В известность его уже давно не ставили. Сириус даже начал опасаться, что встречи перенесли в другое место, но ему этого попросту не сообщили. 

Его выводило из себя вынужденное бездействие. И сильнее этого бесило лишь заключение в этом проклятом доме. Когда Сириусу было шестнадцать, он покинул его со скандалом и без сожалений. Уходя, он прихватил с собой лишь волшебную палочку, а всем остальным его обеспечила семья Поттеров, в доме которой он нашел свой приют. Сириус не знал, как сильно рвала и метала мать, но вполне догадывался, что нанес сильный удар по ее самолюбию. Когда он вновь переступил порог этого дома летом и посмотрел на семейное древо, обнаружил, что его имя вполне ожидаемо выжжено. 

Сириус уже собрался зайти в свою старую комнату, в которой поселился и после возвращения, но замер на пороге. Рождественские праздники всколыхнули в нем тоску по детству, когда он был беззаботным ребенком, а главной трагедией были споры из-за метел с Регом. Сириус обернулся, и его взгляд уперся в дверь напротив. Помедлив с минуту, он направился к комнате, что скрывалась за ней. Сириус не был здесь слишком давно. И далеко не с шестнадцати лет, когда сбежал из дома. Он попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз заходил к Регулусу в комнату, и понял, что не может. Так вышло, что чем старше они становились, тем меньше общались. И дома их встречи все чаще проходили в гостиной. 

Это была типичная спальня Блэков – зеленая с серебром. Когда-то и его собственная была таковой, но он немного ее приукрасил. Сириус ухмыльнулся, вспомнив реакцию мамы. Но улыбка тут же сошла с его губ, стоило ему обратить внимание на одну из стен. Она вся была заклеена газетными вырезками о Вольдеморте. Сириус с отвращением смотрел на темного мага, лишившего его самых близких друзей, которые заменили ему семью. И, если подумать, то и настоящую семью Сириус потерял тоже из-за него. 

На письменном столе стояла рамка с фотографией квиддичной сборной. Сириус взял ее в руки и с грустью вгляделся в родное лицо. Они с Регулусом были очень похожи. В раннем детстве мать одевала их одинаково, отчего многие поначалу принимали их за близнецов. На фото Регулус стоял с гордо задранным подбородком и едва заметно улыбался. Что ж, он имел на это полное право. Сириус тут же вспомнил, как лихо тот обыгрывал других ловцов. Он никогда не говорил, как гордился им в эти моменты. Да и не нужна была Регу эта гордость. У него была своя собственная и гордость всего факультета. А то, как же! Чистокровка, талантливый студент, отличный игрок – истинный Блэк, настоящий слизеринский принц. И, конечно, такую персону не могли не заполучить Пожиратели.

Сириус упустил момент, когда брат попал в плохую компанию. А если быть честным с самим собой, то он особо и не присматривался. Видел пару раз Рега с сомнительными личностями, вроде Снейпа или Нотта, но предпочел не вмешиваться. Сириус был дико зол на всю свою семью, включая и Регулуса. Но теперь он думал, что не стоило быть столь категоричным. К сожалению, только теперь, когда он остался один – когда не стало ни Рега, ни Джейми, ни свободы.

– Куда же ты пропал? – произнес Сириус в пустоту, не отрывая взгляда от снимка.

По Регулусу не служили панихиду, но ходили слухи, что он погиб от рук своих же. Эти слухи не мешали близким надеяться на его возвращение, а вот Сириус был уверен, что брата давно нет в живых. Однажды ему приснился дурной сон про то, что Рег утонул. Сириус помнил ледяную воду и мерцающие огоньки, а еще полный ужаса взгляд младшего брата. И после этого сна в сердце образовалась какая-то пустота. Эта пустота стала больше, когда Вольдеморт убил Джейми и Лили. И только тогда Сириус все понял.

Он опустился на покрывало, подняв небольшое облачко пыли. Все в этом доме было пыльным, и Сириус уже почти привык к этой удушающей атмосфере. Он лежал на такой же кровати, как и его собственная, слишком широкой для подростка. В школе койки были намного уже, и Сириусу всегда было тяжело привыкать спать в них после каникул. Даже упал пару раз, ворочаясь во сне, за что Джейми долго дразнил его неженкой.

Сириус попытался вспомнить, когда видел брата последний раз, и не смог. Вероятно, это было еще в Хогвартсе. Или в поезде? А может быть, им довелось столкнуться в лавке «Все для квиддича»? Если бы Сириус знал, что встреча будет последней, то она бы наверняка сохранилась в памяти. А теперь им суждено увидеться вновь лишь в загробном мире. Если таковой имеется, конечно. Сам Сириус толком и не знал, куда попадают волшебники после смерти. Ведь они не верили ни в одного из маггловских богов.

Вдруг Сириус понял, что он в комнате уже не один. Собачий нюх не изменял ему и в человеческом обличье.

– Чего тебе, Кричер? – спросил он, не поднимаясь с места. – Следишь за мной?

Домовик ответил своим скрипучим голосом:

– Вам не стоит ходить в спальню мистера Регулуса. Хозяйка не одобрит.

– Кажется, она – портрет, и ничего сделать не сможет, – хмыкнул Сириус, – а твой хозяин – я.

– Да, хозяин, – мрачно подтвердил Кричер.

Сириус приподнялся и раздраженно огляделся.

– Почему здесь так грязно? – спросил он. – Пыль, хрень эта на стенах. Убери.

– Хозяйка не велела трогать комнату мистера Регулуса, – упрямо ответил эльф. – Она его ждала.

Сириус хмыкнул.

– Судя по всему, безуспешно.

Он сел и задумчиво потер лоб. 

– Не надо здесь убирать, – сказал Сириус, – пусть все останется как есть.

– Хорошо, хозяин.

Эльф поплелся к двери, но Сириус его остановил.

– Кричер, – позвал он, – как ты думаешь, я был ужасным братом?

Домовик на мгновение замолчал, словно раздумывая, говорить ему или нет.

– Вы и мизинца его не стоили, хозяин, – наконец, ответил он.

Сириус взбешенно вскочил с кровати. 

– Да как ты смеешь?! – заорал он. – Пошел вон!

Кричер кивнул и исчез. А Сириус гневно засопел и принялся метаться по комнате. Он тут задыхался. Неужели Рег не задыхался здесь?! В этой комнате, в этом доме, в этой семье? Он ведь тоже когда-то был не таким, как остальные Блэки. Просто он сделал не тот выбор. Или, быть может, это Сириус ошибся? Что, если бы он остался? И уделял бы брату внимание? Сохранило бы это жизнь Регулусу? Наверно, Сириусу суждено было мучиться этими вопросами до конца своих дней. Что ж, пожалуй, он это заслужил. 

Сириус остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. Он еще раз взглянул на фотографию на столе. Когда-то у него действительно не было сожалений. Он делал лишь то, что велело сердце, не заботясь о чувствах других. Но сейчас он был готов признать, что кое в чем все же раскаивается. И главным его сожалением был Регулус.


End file.
